Snow Way Day
'It's snowing at Camp Wawanakwa! After a bit of fun on the ice, a rumor begins, as the campers go nuts with snowballs.' Plot Upon waking up, all the campers see in awe that Wawanakwa is covered in snow. Chris explains them that it's part of the new challenge: snowball wars! Before the challenge begins, the contestants play some time in the snow, and skate on the now frozen lake; however Ezekiel fell into the cold lake when he was trying to skate, and was taken to the cafeteria (where Heather was alone drinking some cocoa) so Chef could get him warm. Chef decided to blast Ezekiel with his water gun, which also hit Heather, who landed right on top of Ezekiel. This caused an avalanche of rumors about Heather and Ezekiel liking each other. Chris split the campers into two teams: those who had experience with snow and those who didn't have any. The goal was to take over the five snow forts across the camp. * Winter Wonders - Harold, Katie, Gwen, Trent, Cody, DJ, Izzy, and Ezekiel. * Snow Experts - Tyler, Noah, Eva, Beth, Lindsay, Courtney, Duncan, Bridgette, and Heather. Lindsay, seeing that she was alone with Tyler, decided that it was the moment to know why Tyler was so glum. Tyler told her that, after TDI, his mom briefly returned home just to berate his father for letting Tyler to make a fool of himself on TV and to have him banned from all the sports teams at school. Lindsay told Tyler that if her mom wasn't part of his life, she had no right to tell him what to do. Realizing the truth of his girlfriend's words, Tyler snapped back to his former self, and even got his old clothes back again. However, Tyler's team (those who didn't have any experience with snow) lost due to their lack of unity: Duncan and Courtney were making out in a fort, Heather was pissed at everybody teasing about having a crush on Ezekiel (which provoked a lot of internal fights), and the fact that a very vicious Izzy and inspired DJ was on the opposite team. After the snowball wars ended, Chris announced the follow up challenge, when the losers would get immunity and the winners a rather ironic prize (ice cream): snow sculptures. While the winners' sculptures would be judged by a generous Chris, Chef Hatchet would be the much less generous judge of the loser team. True to Chris' word, Chef proved to be near impossible to please (not even Duncan, who built a bust of him). The only losers who passed were Heather (whose sculpture was packed so hard that Chef couldn't break it), Noah (Chef mistook his sculpture of Julius Caesar being murdered by Brutus with a scene of one of his favorite movies) and Beth (whose sculpture, which was merely a classic snowman, managed to please the cook). Lindsay would be the next eliminated, but Tyler was even more affected by this than herself. When the blonde arrived at Playa de Losers, Leshawna told her that it was about time to do something about the people behind their eliminations. Votes Tyler: 'Courtney '''Duncan: '''Lindsay '''Bridgette: '''Eva '''Heather: '''Lindsay '''Noah: '''Lindsay '''Eva: '''Bridgette '''Courtney: '''Lindsay '''Beth: '''Duncan '''Lindsay: '''Eva ... '''Lindsay: '''4 '''Eva: '''2 '''Duncan: '''1 '''Bridgette: '''1 '''Courtney: '''1 Quotes *'Harold - (astonished) "Ezekiel likes Heather?" DJ - (incredulous) "Ezekiel likes Heather?" Duncan - (startled) "Ezekiel likes Heather?" Gwen - (surprised) "Ezekiel likes Heather?" Lindsay - (dumbfounded) "Ziggy likes Heather?" Beth - (astounded) "Ethekiel likes Heather?" Tyler - (thunderstruck) "Ezekiel... likes... Heather?" Katie - (flabbergasted) "OhmygoshEzekiellikesHeather?" Noah - (horrified) "Heather likes Ezekiel?" All nine of them - "... NAH!" *'Tyler' - (astonished) "I don't know about the others, but all I could think was 'he's going to kill her'!" DJ - (incredulous) "He's going to kill her!" Duncan - (startled) "He's going to kill her!" Harold - (surprised) "He's going to kill her!" Lindsay - (dumbfounded) "Esteban's going to kill her!" Gwen - (thunderstruck) "He's going to kill her, and not let me to!" Katie - (flabbergasted) "OhmiGodhe'sgoingtokillher!" Beth - (astounded) "He'th going to kill her!" Noah - (matter-o-factly) "He's going to kill her." All nine of them - "... YAY!" *'Courtney' - "Duncan, go put your pants back on!" Cody - "What are they doing over there?" Trivia *Heather and Ezekiel's first major interaction occurs in this episode. *Tyler's depression ends in this episode. *It was revealed to everyone that Katie had a crush on someone. *Could the snow fort challenge have inspired a similar challenge in episode 3 of Total Drama: Revenge of the Island? Read *Part 1 *Part 2 *Part 3 Gallery Category:Episodes Category:TDC Episodes